carcercitystoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carcer City Stories Wiki
Plot 'Chapter 1: Carcer Island' Due to extremely high levels of pollution, Carcer Island has been put under quarantine. Will van Boven, a forklift operator at Port of Carcer working for his boss and friend Kane, takes up some odd jobs for Daniel, the owner of "Digital Underground", a rave venue. After a few missions alternating between working for Kane and Daniel, Will is hired by Daniel to break into a hotel to steal an incriminating envelope from a journalist's room. Kane, who never approved of Will working for Daniel, is unhappily convinced to help Will steal the envelope. On the ride back to the port Kane takes a look inside the envelope and sees that Daniel faked the pollution warning and caused the quarantine to keep people stuck on the island and, due to the panic about the quarantine, on Daniel's drugs to keep themselves from worrying, making Daniel a rich man. Kane tells Will to show this to the authorities, Will says that although he does not approve, he knows he'll be killed, or worse, if he reveals this information to the public, and tells Kane to try not to worry about it. Unbeknownst to Will, Kane steals the envelope and turns it into the authorities. A short time later, Will receives a call from Daniel, telling him he's been arrested for fraud and for producing and selling highly dangerous drugs. Daniel blames Will for his arrest and tells him to visit him in prison. Will calls Kane and asks what he knows about this, Kane admits to stealing the envelope and turning it in. Will is furious. There is a news report about Daniel being arrested for causing the quarantine, and that after inspection, although the pollution levels are high, they are not as high as they thought, and the quarantine of the island has been lifted. 'Chapter 2: Central' While visiting Daniel in prison, Will tries to explain that Kane stole the evidence, but that it was a misunderstanding and that he'll get Daniel out of jail somehow. Daniel tells Will that he doesn't care what he has to say and that he's going to destroy Will's life for destroying his business. Panicked, Will rushes to his home to find it ablaze. Will goes to the port to tell Kane they have to leave Carcer or they will be killed, when he walks into the port he finds many of Daniels men searching for Kane. Will has to fight his way through the port to find Kane. When he finds Kane he sees that he is badly injured and needs medical attention. Will drives Kane to the hospital in Central. After he drops Kane off, he searches for Liz, a friend of his from high school who he lost contact with over the years. He finally finds her at her deli, saying he needs a place to stay, Liz says he can stay at her place. I DONT KNOW WHAT SHOULD KEEP GOING ON, MAYBE LIZ, KANE, AND WILL PLAN TO ROB A BANK OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? - universetwisters Characters Good dudes *Will van Boven - Protagonist *Kane Gretswell - Will's friend and boss. Middle age, honest guy. Doesn't approve of Will's criminal activities. *Liz Seiler - Will's friend *James van Boven - Will's brother Bad dudes *Daniel - Owner of Digital Underground Locations Carcer Island (industrial) *Port of Carcer *Fitzgerald Mills *Jefferson Heights *Jefferson Houses *Digital Underground *Carcer Chem Factory *Carcer Cab Co. *Kilmarnock Power Station Central (commercial) *Liberty City Bank *Deli *Liz's Place *The Planetarium East Los Albos (residential) *Carcer Church *Darkwoods *Darkwoods Penitentiary *Rocksnorth Bay *Old Town Wapona Hills (high class residential) *Carlin Observatory *Will's Mansion Gangs *Diablos - street gang - drive the Diablo Stallion *The Hoods - street gang - drive the Hoods Rumpo *LaRocco Family - mafia family - drive black Sentinels Weapons Melee *Brass Knuckles *Screwdriver *Hammer *Butterfly Knife *Meat Cleaver *Sledgehammer *Nightstick *Baseball Bat *Machete *Chainsaw Handguns *P226 *Desert Eagle Shotguns *Remington 870 Sawed-off *Model 37 *SPAS-12 Submachine Guns *TEC-9 *Uzi *MP5K *Škorpion Assault Rifles *M70 *Steyr AUG Rifles *Hunting Rifle *SVD *M82 Heavy Weapons *RPG-7 *Grenade Launcher *Homemade Flamethrower (Uses M16 as base) *M60 Thrown Weapons *M24 Grenade *Molotov Cocktail *Remote Grenade Vehicles Public Service / Emergency *Taxi *Bus *Carcer City Metro *Squad Car *Ambulance *Locomotive Motorcycles *Ventoso Special Vehicles *Pizza Whip *Mantis *Growler Radio Stations Megastereo (Classic Rock) *Everybody Knows This Is Nowhere - Neil Young *Gimmie Shelter - Rolling Stones *Crystal Ship - The Doors *Suite Judy Blue Eyes - Crosby, Stills, & Nash *Hush - Joe South *Black Water - Doobie Brothers *Take The Money and Run - Steve Miller Band *Mother Goose - Jethro Tull *White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane *My Sharona - The Knack Double Cleff FM (Classical) *Massenet - Meditation from Thaïs *Léo Delibes - The Flower Duet from Lakmé *Brahms - Violin Concerto in D Major (Third Movement) Dresden Radio (German variety) *Glaube An Dich - Berluc *Haus Am See - Peter Fox *Spasst - K.I.Z. *Am Fenster - City *99 Luftballoons - Nena *Bildo Im Kopf - Sido *Autobahn (single version) - Kraftwerk *Vollig Losgelost - Peter Schilling Flashback FM (80's music) *Need You Tonight - Inxs *Tainted Love - Soft Cell *Pale Shelter - Tears For Fears *Down In The Park - Gary Numan *Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley *Safety Dance - Men Without Hats *Love On Your Side - Thompson Twins *Sex - Berlin *Catch The Fox - Den Harrow *Big Man Restless - Kissing The Pink Raver Sounsystem (Hardcore Techno) *We Are The Gabbers - Rotterdam Terror Corps *Raver - Showtek *Life Is Like A Dance - Paul Elstak *The Sequel - Club X *Alles Kaput - Neophyte *Hardcore Vibes - Dune *Renegade Rewind - EKO *The Tower - Wedlock *Escape - Noisecontrollers *Alles Kaput - Neophyte *Come Take My Hand - 2 Brothers On The 4th Floor *Universe Twisters - White Stars *Tina - DJ Acesone Rise FM (Dubstep) *First Of The Year - Skrillex *Bass Cannon - Flux Pavilion *Sweety Man - Ry Legit *Follow Me - Tristam *Danger - Eptic *Epoch - Direct *Together - Noisestorm *Rain - Klaypex *Illuminati - Triplett Lips 106 (Pop) *Un Monde Parfait - Ilona *Starstruck - 3OH!3 *All About Us - t.A.T.u. *Fever - Cascada *Centrefold - Captain Jack *Lollipop - Aqua *Email - Pet Shop Boys *Now You're Gone - Basshunter *Another Night - Real McCoy *Macarena - Los Del Rio *Scream For My Ice Cream - Blood On The Dance Floor Carcer Soul (Disco/RnB) *Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie - ABBA *Rasputin - Boney M *War - Edwin Starr *Turn The Beat Around - Vickie Sue Robinson *Steam - Kiss Him Goodbye *Got To Love Somebody - Sister Sledge *Ring My Bell - Anita Ward *Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas *Disco Inferno - The Trammps Misc. *Outfits Category:Browse